There'll Be Peace
by katiesgotagun
Summary: Ellowyn Carter, a hunter, bumps into S.P.R. on a case where things become sticky and she has to intervene to save Mai. How will S.P.R. react to her quick rescue?
1. Chapter 1

The woman pulled her red hair into a messy pony tail with a practice ease as she lowered herself into her favorite car: a sixty-seven Chevy Impala. She took a long drag of her cigarette and exhaled the smoke while looking at her cellphone. She recalled her conversation not ten minutes before.

_~ringing~_

_ "Hai." she breathed out._

_ "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to ask if you are available to deal with a certain ~cough~ problem." the man said._

_ "What makes you think I'm interested"_

_ "It's in your area of expertise."_

_ "Keep talking." she said with a sigh._

She took one last drag before she dropped the cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with her heel. She slipped her phone in her pocket and opened the visor to inspect her appearance. She refreshed the bright red lipstick and dropped the tube into her bag on the leather seat. She closed the visor, revved the engine and sped off to her new job.

Ellowyn pulled up to the mansion's back entrance and parked the impala. She turned off her precious car and grabbed her bag from the passenger side. She opened the door and stood, fixing her dress pants and blouse that had been slightly disheveled from the ride over.

"Ah welcome Madame Daphne, we have been expecting your arrival." She smiled politely towards the man who addressed her using her alias.

"I apologize for the late arrival, I ran into terrible traffic." She stated in fluent Japanese. She hid her native Irish accent well. She gripped onto her plain black bag tighter as she walked into the house, her suitcase in tow behind her.

"Let's get started right away then, shall we? Your duties are to clean the west wing and all the bathrooms, every day. I shall show you your sleeping quarters." Ellowyn nodded her head as the old man rambled on about how some investigation would be going on the next day, and that she was to serve them.

"If I may ask, sir, but what sort of investigation is going to be held here?" She feigned innocence.

"Nothing to be concerned about, my dear."

She scowled slightly at the man's back._ I hope they don't screw up my investigation. _She thought angrily.

Once she reached her room she laid on the bed and prepared for the work that she would have to endure until the case was solved.

Ellowyn woke at an ungodly hour to start working. She had to prepare the rooms where the investigators would be staying. She pulled on a classy off-white button down shirt and a loose asymmetrical black skirt. She slid a garter up to her thigh, where she planned to hide her gun. She pulled on long white socks that went past her knees and then slipped her black heels on. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Ellowyn put ruby red matte lipstick on her plump lips and some eyeliner on her striking blue eyes. When she exited the bathroom pulled on the gloves that she had left on her bed.

She walked out of her room and to the main hallway, where she opened the door to the meeting room where all of the investigators would meet. She began to wash the windows, vacuum the floors, polish the furniture, mop the floor, and dust the delicate objects.

"Right this way, Mr. Shibuya." She heard through the closed doors. She continued polishing the table as the door opened. She didn't turn as she continued her task as people began to file into the room. When she finished polishing the table she turned with a practiced fake smile to the group.

"Hello, My name is Daphne and I will be here for any requests you see fit to make. Is there anything you would like to eat or drink?" She asked politely, hiding her prominent Irish accent.

"Could you show me where the kitchen is?" a young girl with brown hair asked politely.

"Follow me, Miss." Ellowyn bowed slightly to the rest of the group, and walked out the door with the young girl in tow.

As soon as Daphne left the room Naru started to bark orders towards everyone.

"She looks a little young compared to the other staff, dont'cha think?" Monk asked Yasuhara, who responded with a suspicious nod.

"So the kettle is right here, and the cups are on the third shelf in the last cabinet." 'Daphne' opened the cabinet to show where the cups were.

"Thank-you Daphne. Would you mind helping me carry some tea back to base?"

"Not at all, Miss." Ellowyn said. She went to receive a tray from the lower cupboard. She placed eight cups on the large tray. Mai poured water into the kettle and placed it onto the stove top.

"Sorry for intruding, but I was wondering what it is your team was investigating." Ellowyn asked curiously.

"Oh! We were asked to investigate the disappearances of two people who went missing in this mansion." the girl said as she put the leaves in the boiling water and waited till it turned a dark brown to pour it into the cups.

"Interesting." said Ellowyn. _They're here for the same reason, then..._

"My name is Mai, by the way!" the young woman exclaimed, making Ellowyn smile genuinely at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mai." Ellowyn picked up the tray and balanced it while walking towards the base.

Ellowyn walked in and noticed that one of their members was trying to get a monitor to stay on a shelf and failing at it. She quickly placed the tray under one arm and caught the falling monitor in the other. "This looks expensive, I would be more careful with it if I were you." She placed the monitor back on the top shelf with ease and handed the man a cup of tea.

"Thank-you!" he exclaimed with an australian accent.

Ellowyn looked around the room to see many of the employees looking at her strangely. She cocked her head slightly and held up another cup, asking, "Does anyone want tea?"

They all exclaimed thank-you as she handed out the beverage to all but a man with black hair sitting in front of a computer. She placed the tea next to him and began to walk towards the door.

"Daphne!" exclaimed Mai.

"Yes, Miss Mai?" Ellowyn responded, the tray flat against her side as she turned to look at the girl.

"Thank-you for showing me where everything is." Mai smiled largely at Ellowyn.

"It was no trouble, Miss Mai. Holler if you would like anything else." Ellowyn bowed towards everyone and then excused herself to her other duties.

Lin watched Daphne through the monitor, seeing her cleaning around the camera with a duster. He felt that something was off about her. She cleaned a table with a rag , her back to the camera. Lin's eyes began to narrow at a shadow that began to appear next to her form. Her head turned slightly towards the shadow and then she said something in what sounded like gaelic and the shadow disappeared.

Lin was definitely suspicious.

Ellowyn was cleaning a very old and very expensive table with a rag when she felt a chill on her neck. She closed her eyes, stopped cleaning and breathed out "Saoire" the chill was gone and she continued cleaning. She moved on down the hallway as she finished cleaning.

Lin kept his eyes on Daphne as she cleaned the east wing, where she ran into Bou-san, Brown-san, Yasuhara and Taniyama-san, who were taking down the floor plan to the mansion. She greeted them and they responded cheerily.

She walked towards the second floor, where she noticed a dark source of energy. She walked towards it and pretended to clean a spot on a picture frame. She was creating a web with her senses, casting out her energies throughout the house. Ellowyn hung her head to focus on the dark energy. The air around her seemed alive with electricity, as if she was in the center of an electrical hurricane.

Lin watched the woman with pent up curiosity through the camera. Through the audio he heard a slight humming. He felt a tingle on his skin as he felt energy pass through the room.

She felt the souls of all the people that had been killed in the past and all the souls that were newly added, like the teenagers and the rescue worker. She

Ellowyn tried to feel for her all over the house, but she couldn't find the creature she was looking for. She pushed harder, and suddenly; salvation. She felt a spot that had been covered by a strange aura and pushed harder against the barrier that was around it. She broke through with a small smirk of victory.

She pushed her energy inside the room and suddenly found it hard to breathe. She was starting to hyperventilate as she felt as if she'd lost control over her lungs. She tried to retract her energies from the walls lining the house, from the hallways her mind had wandered but it felt like she was stuck in the room.

Lin sprinted from his position in the base, leaving Naru in charge of the monitors. He ran up the steps to where he saw the maid on the floor turning blue from lack of air. He tried to shake her out of it but as hard as he tried he couldn't get her to breathe. He cursed when he saw blood start to drip from her mouth and down her white shirt.

She felt light headed as the stench of blood filled her nose. Blood was everywhere. She felt blood dripping down her body and filling her mouth. She felt a shift in the room as a creature got out of a bathtub that was filled to the brim with blood. She saw his eyes rip across the room to her, a snarl ripping from his throat as he smiled sadistically. His lips opened wider as he let out a demonic laugh.

She heard a whistle and her mind was pulled from the room.

"DAPHNE" she heard someone scream in her ear. She felt air being pushed down her throat and a pressure on her lips and chest as someone tried to get her to breath. The person released the pressure on her chest as she turned over onto her side and coughed out the blood that had filled her lungs. Someone rubbed her back in a soothing way.

When the retching had stopped, she sat up from her fallen position next to the door and pushed her trembling frame against the wall underneath the frame. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for air, occasionally coughing up more blood. The creature's demonic laugh echoed throughout her head.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm her body and her mind. When she opened them again, she noticed the man that had been sitting at the computer looking at her with concern and relief. He was kneeling in front of her, holding out a hand to help her stand up. She noticed the blood on his lips from when had been giving her C.P.R.

She cautiously grabbed it and nearly wretched at the blood that stained her hands. She took one more deep breath and pulled on his hand, which resulted in her knees buckling under her weight and her falling into the tall man's chest.

His once white shirt was now smeared with the blood that had been on her face only moments before. She pushed herself away from him after a second and ran the back of her hand over her still bloody lips.

"Sorry bout that." Ellowyn said, her accent slipping in slightly to her words. She winced at the pain coming from her throat.

The man pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She wiped her hands on the small white cloth until her hands were only a faint pink and the white had turned into a bloody mess. She wiped her newly clean hands over her face, getting the remaining blood from her face.

"You were choking on blood."

"I'm aware."

"Are you alright?"

There was a small silence as she breathed through her nose slowly.

"I will be."

She opened her eyes again and managed a weak smile to the man that saved her life.

"Thank-you for your quick response. I am in your debt. I am going to get something to clean this up with." She turned and left him standing there next to the pool of blood she had just been sitting in.


	2. Chapter 2

After Cleaning up that disgusting mess she created, 'Daphne' went to thank Lin properly and try to dispel his suspicions. Ellowyn brought the lunches she'd made for the group up to their room, wearing a new set of clothes. ( afsdf/set?id=55811849)

When Ellowyn arrived at the door, she knocked and opened it, looking in at the young man nicknamed Naru holding up old money for the group to see.

"Let's keep investigating. But whatever you do, make sure that you always stay together."

"I agree with Mr. Shibuya" Ellowyn said, startling everyone but Lin. "This place is creepy enough but with all these disappearances... yeesh it's scary to think about." She shivered as if she got chills simply thinking about it.

"What do you need, miss Daphne?" Narumi asked her.

"I brought you your lunch! Also, to tell you all that dinner will be ready by six o'clock." She smiled at his icy gaze.

"Why are you wearing different clothes?" He asked monotonously, feigning innocence. She grimaced internally at his abrasive personality.

She looked down at herself pretending to be sheepish, and responded "I have a condition. Once of the side effects is occasionally, uh, vomiting blood. Lin-san was unfortunate enough to witness it." Ellowyn mentally patted herself on the back for her acting skills.

Mai looked up at Ellowyn with big, scared eyes and squealed "Are you okay, Daphne?"

"I've been through worse, but I really must go get started on dinner now." Ellowyn bowed and began to excuse herself from the room, when Lin commented,

"Miss Daphne, you shouldn't be roaming these halls alone because of your condition." Everyone in the room look shocked that Lin had said something to her at all.

"Ah! Lin-san it's only occasional don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" She waved her hands in front of her frantically with a big smile on her face.

"If you'll excuse me, I will fetch you all later for supper." Ellowyn bowed again at the group and walked out the door.

Ellowyn heard the pattering of someone's feet as they sped to catch up with her.

"Daphne! Wait up!" Mai called from down the hall. Ellowyn turned to look at the young girl with a curious expression.

"Your boss want tea again?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"That stupid narcissistic tea addict." Mai mumbled to herself with her head hung low. Ellowyn could get used to the girls happiness. It was refreshing to her; she normally never had any semblance of a friend.

Mai made her tea while 'Daphne' and other staff members made an elaborate dinner for the groups on the case. They chatted about little things, mai informing Ellowyn of how she got into the profession while Ellowyn made a story on the spot about how she was spending time working at the house to get money for classes. Mai was kind enough to lend a hand when Ellowyn had trouble with one of the courses. Eventually Mai left to bring the tea to her group after listening to Ellowyn ramble on about how she could get snatched by the thing that lived in the house.

Dinner was uneventful for everyone and soon everyone was dismissed to their rooms or bases depending on where they needed to be.

Ellowyn stopped by S.P.R.'s base before turning in, bringing them some tea before heading to her room. She changed into her pajamas before brushing her teeth and quickly washing her face. ( cgi/set?id=59561906)

She headed to her bead and collapsed into the soft cushioning, curling up like a cat and finally sleeping.

Ellowyn woke up early in the morning at an ungodly hour, and felt like she was going to throw up. She stood hunched over the sink and splashed her face with cool water a few times, before deciding to sleep off the unease that had made her stomach clench in a terrible way. She looked up in the mirror and realized that she was not alone. Her blue-green eyes were greeted with a figure standing behind her.

It was Suzuki- a woman from another company that was hired to solve the case. She'd disappeared soon after she'd arrived. She looked at Ellowyn with fear in her eyes and she tried to say something before crying and opening her mouth in a silent scream, and then she was gone. Ellowyn grimaced and headed out to her room to answer the sudden knocking on her door. There was a sleepy Mai standing in front of her nightwear clad body asking about a man that had gone missing. Ellowyn followed mai from her room to the base.

The group had gathered in a meeting room. No one really noticed her and she was glad that they hadn't; what she wore to bed was not only scandalous but it didn't cover much of her body. Otsuki had gone missing. Ellowyn was slowly nodding off in an arm chair. She tried to force her eyes open but they kept narrowing and were dangerously close to shutting.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity to ask Doctor Davis to try to perform Psychometry."

"Yes, but, perhaps-" Minami started, but the older woman cut him off saying,

"This is an emergency, sir! Two people have vanished in two days, and one of them was your own assistant! Why wouldn't we ask Doctor Davis for help, unless you've been lying to us about the identity of the man you've brought with you to this house!" she finished off.

"Daphne, wake up," Mai finally took notice of the sleeping maid, shaking her shoulders to try and wake her up.

"Is it true? could it be that this man is just another impostor?" the woman spoke with a shocked hand to her mouth. Greenish eyes opened to a woman looking at the man with extreme anger. They closed only seconds after they had opened.

"I am not going to sit here and take this! How dare you insult not only myself but the honorable Doctor Davis as well. It's obvious, now. We're being forced to solve this case all by ourselves." All the people in the room watched as Minami turned to leave, saying "Please, come professor." Both got up and left.

"Something's not right with that guy." Ayako said as soon as they'd left the room.

"We don't have any actual proof that the man is doctor Davis," said John.

"You mean, apart from Minami's insistence." Yasuhara said.

"Yeah, and he didn't use his clairvoyance, again." Mai said exasperatedly. "Who wants to help carry Ellowyn, cause there is no way she's getting up anytime soon." Mai said with a sweat drop.

"Not monk! He'll grope her in her sleep!" Ayako screamed, pointing to the man with a suspicious scowl on her face.

"Ah I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to carry her." Yasuhara stated.

"Me neither." said John.

All eyes turned to Lin and Naru. Lin looked bored, while Naru was staring out a window, ignoring all the stares he got in the room. Everyone watched as Lin went over and picked the girl up like she weighed nothing. He cradled her to his chest as he carried her down to her room.

Her head was cradled in his neck and one arm was draped over his back. He held her close so as not to drop her.

He placed her gently on her bed and tucked her in. He walked back quickly, trying to ignore the cold spot on his chest where she'd just been.

Ellowyn was woken up the next day slightly embarrassed by the events that unfolded the night before. Changing into a pair of clean undergarments, a floral bra, a white tank-top, and a black cardigan with her jeans and a sweatshirt. She dabbed some make up on her dark circles and put some eyeliner and shadow on her eyes. She stroked the mascara onto her lashes and ran some nude lipstick over her lips. Her hair was in a messy braid and her hat adorned the fiery head. She walked to the bag she kept underneath her bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and her black Glock (Gun) which fit snug against her backside, covered by the sweatshirt. She went into the hallway, a cigarette dangling from her lips and hand in her coat pocket. She had slipped her mocasins on right before she left the room.

( cgi/set?id=59562148)

Her day off had been boring so far. She didn't feel like driving naywhere- nor had she anywhere to go- and she hadn't advanced in her own investigation. The base seemed like a good place to go so she went to meet up with her favorite there, She joined Mai, Monk, John and Yasuhara on their quest for their missing friends. Not long after joining, they found a door that was mostly covered by the stairway. She took a drag of her cigarette when she looked at the size of the hole. When they looked at each other, no one really volunteering to go in, she said, "I'll go in."

With grace she landed on her feet in front of an old bed and a picture frame. She touched the picture frame and nearly screamed. A lifetime of cruelty flashed before her eyes. She held her flashlight next to the cigarette in her mouth as she pulled down the picture frame, examining the rest of the room. Deeming nothing else useful, she held out the picture to be taken. She pulled herself out of the tiny room and dusted her pants off with her hands.

They walked back to base to show off their incredible find.

"Well well well, I wonder who we have here." Naru said as he examined the picture.

Ellowyn watched on as they figured out who Urado was, occasionally glancing around the room from her seated position. She decided to close her eyes because she had been on the lookout for Otsuki and Suzuki all night and she was freaking exhausted. She put out her cigarette and leaned back on the couch, letting sleep take over.


End file.
